The desire to reduce dietary fat has resulted in a demand for products having less fat but comparable texture, taste, etc. to their full fat counterparts. Replacing fat in sandwich cookie filler cremes has been particularly difficult. At least one sandwich cookie filling creme having reduced fat has been marketed, but it is desirable that the properties be improved to bring it closer to conventional full fat cremes.
King et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,374 discloses an edible creme having low water activity comprising a cooked dispersion of modified starch and a hydrocolloid in a low moisture system which contains corn syrup. Preferably the thermostable creme also contains a fat and an emulsifier to improve texture. Comestible products are provided in the forms of creme puffs, layered pastries, fried pie cookie, extruded center filled collet or other forms. Proteins and gelling agents may also be used. Saturated or unsaturated fats may be employed. Suitable emulsifiers are said to include hydroxylated lecithin and mono, di or polyglycerides of fatty acids such as monostearin and monopalmatin. It is said that it may be desirable to add water. Preferably, the corn syrup is present in the creme in an amount from about 90% to about 95% based on the total weight of the creme.
Porcello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,859 discloses filler cremes for sandwich cookies which include an oleaginous composition having a specified solid fat index, and sugar. The oleaginous composition may contain an emulsifier such as polyglycerol esters in a minor amount. Also lecithin is said to be conventionally used as a processing aid to improve flow properties of a filler creme slurry, although it is said not to be needed in the filler cremes of the '859 invention.
Porcello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,991 discloses a filler creme which may be utilized as a filler for sandwich cookies or other baked goods. In alternative embodiments the invention can include an oleaginous composition in combination with an emulsifier. The emulsifiers are said to assist in the incorporation of sugar and other ingredients into the oleaginous composition. Lecithin can also be used as a processing aid to improve flow properties of a slurry.
Wilson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,696 is directed to sandwich creme filling compositions including a fat matrix and sugar. It is said that usually the composition contains lecithin as a processing aid, e.g. for viscosity control and/or an emulsifier, e.g. mono and diglyceride for aeration and mouthfeel. The composition is disclosed as being of the type positioned in sandwich fashion between baked cookies. A hydrogenated fat which is disclosed to be useful is Code 321 derived from soybean oil and normally plastic in consistency. A high stability oil that can be used in the '696 invention is Durkex 100. Emulsifiers which can be used in small amounts to aid in mixing include lecithin, e.g. 0.05 part per 1,000 parts of other ingredients. Monoglycerides and diglycerides are disclosed as being useful in small amounts for aeration and mouthfeel. Wilson et al. indicate that certain emulsifiers, for instance polyglycerol esters of fatty acids can be incorporated into the fat blend to increase fat plasticity and yield values. Triglycerol monostearate stabilizer can be added in an amount of up to 1%. In the composition of example 1, it is said that additional stabilization and firmness can be obtained by the addition to the composition of up to about 2% by weight of the lipid of the stabilizer, such as triglycerol monostearate. The compositions include about 40% fat.
Player et al. US Patent No. 4,524,086 discloses an emulsifier blend including polyglycerol esters useful in confectionery products.
Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,272 is directed to thermostable cremes produced by dispersing a hydrocolloid in corn syrup, dispersing a modified starch and albumin in the colloidal dispersion, aerating the dispersion and cooking the dispersion. An emulsifier may be included. Generally the corn syrup is from about 50 to about 90% by weight of unflavored creme.
Porcello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,788 concerns filler cremes which utilize fat or oleaginous compositions with specifically identified solid fat indexes. Alternative embodiments contain the oils in combination with an emulsifier such as polyglycerol esters. However the preferred embodiment does not contain emulsifiers.
Wilson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,812 discloses sandwich creme filling compositions which may include lecithin and/or an emulsifier such as mono and diglycerides. Emulsifiers which are polyglycerol esters of fatty acids are also mentioned.
Norris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,459 disclosed emulsifiers which can be used in preparing bakery goods and confectioners products such as icings, frostings and creme fillings, or frozen desserts. From about 0.15-10% emulsifier basis weight of the edible comestible can be used in preparing the comestible, but typically from about 1 to 3% emulsifier basis weight of the composition is used. The edible hydrogenated emulsifier of the Norris invention includes lipoidal emulsifier, which is an edible alkoxylated partial fatty acid ester of glycerol.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,106 discloses emulsifier systems which may be used in, e.g., dairy whips.
Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,581 discloses a whippable non-dairy creme based on high PUFA oil and which may include an emulsifier system such as one having DATA esters.
Kozlik et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3, 199,988 discloses a process for preparing a whippable composition which may include emulsifier and shortening.
Pader et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,229 discloses a dry emulsifier composition which can be used in combination with various fats for a multitude of purposes. Among the desiderata mentioned are providing a procedure for preparing a whipped topping by use of generally available fats. The Pader et al. emulsifiers contain phosphoric acid esters of partial glycerides, lactylated glycerol esters, partial glycol esters or mixtures thereof and partial glycerol esters. In Example IV, whipped toppings are prepared. In Example I, 28 grams emulsifier formulation, two (2) tablespoons of margarine, two tablespoons of sucrose and 1/2 cup of milk are used.
Suggs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,556 is directed to emulsifiers said to be useful in food products such as cakes, icings, creme fillings, whipped toppings, etc. The emulsifiers comprise a blend of succinylated monoglycerides, monoglycerides, propylene glycol monoesters and an alkali metal salt of a fatty acid. When the emulsifiers are added to creme fillings, rings and toppings the amounts will be 1-4% based on the weight of the shortening.
Suggs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,557 discloses emulsifiers used in food products such as cakes, icings. creme fillings, whipped toppings, etc. The emulsifiers comprise a blend of monoglycerides, propylene glycol monoesters and an alkali metal salt of a fatty acid. The emulsifier is said to be used in products such as icings, creme fillings and whipped toppings at a level of about 1-4% based on the weight of the shortening.
In Column 4 an example of a creme filling having shortening, powdered sugar, powdered milk, marshmallow creme, salt, water and emulsifier is included.
Lewis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,884 discloses a substantially water-free creme having from about 20 to about 50% of a rapidly melting confectionery fat and from about 50 to about 80% of a carbohydrate. Emulsifiers such as lecithin may be used.
Hirschey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,942 discloses a reduced fat creme said to be suitable for baked goods such as snack cakes. A vegetable shortening composition which includes a combination of polyglycerol ester such as triglycerol monostearate and an alkali stearoyl lactylate such as sodium stearoyl lactylte is used. Preferably the aqueous syrup contains a blend of a suitable syrup such as corn syrup in an amount of about 15 to 25% by weight on the creme and 0 to 5% water. Vegetable shortening is added in an amount of at least about 8% and typically about 8 to 13% by weight of the creme and preferably by about 12 to 13% by weight of the creme. It is said that the shortening must include a unique combination of emulsifiers. Additional emulsifiers such as mono and diglycerides and lecithin may be included. In Example 1, the aerated creme had a fat content of about 12.5%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,516 mentions as partial fat replacements mono/diglycerides of fatty acids.
The confectionery industry uses emulsifiers to reduce viscosity in coating fats and chocolate coatings to enhance processing through equipment and to ensure complete coverage of the substance to be enrobed.
Weyland, "Functional Effects of Emulsifiers in Chocolate," The Manufacturing Confectioner, May 1994, pp. 2-8 describes the use of emulsifiers to achieve effects in chocolate.